WWE Big Brother
by AM Wake
Summary: When 12 people are piled into one house, relationships form, fights go to far, feelings increase, and best of all- almost all of it is completely uncensored. See what these people have to say about each other, and some of the people outside of the house.
1. Chapter 1

In the following story, the superstars involved are not in relationships and every superstar and diva is five years younger.

Six WWE Divas and Four WWE superstars open an orange envelope. [- is to cover things up]

"-,

You and nine other WWE Superstars and divas have been selected to be on this season of 'Big Brother'. You are to report outside The - Hotel in - - at -:- PM, June 28, 2014.

Pack one suitcase with enough clothes for one week. Laundry room in house. Do not pack any weapons or you will be sent home immediately.

We will see you next week."

They packed there bags and got on the planes to the hotels.

**Opportunity-** **Only 4 Male superstars are going to be in the story. We need two more. PM me or leave a comment about your OC with this formatting-** **Name-** **Age-(21-30)-** **Birthplace-** **Good traits-** **Bad traits-** **Job-** **Background-** **Dream- ** **Note- ** **OCs will be announced in next chapter.**


	2. Intro

Weren't doing so well with the OCs. So here are the two I am going to use.

Name- Vinnie Zane

Age-(21-30)- 28

Birthplace- South Africa

Height- 6 ft

Weight- 208 lbs

Good traits- Friendly, Confident

Bad traits- Quiet, independent

Job-start Police Academy in the fall

Background- Father was a police officer killed on duty, mother forcefully choosing Vinnie's life

Dream- Police Officer

Note- none

Race- White, South African

Name- Oisin [Oh-Shin] Abraham

Age-(21-30)- 28

Birthplace- Dublin, Ireland

Height- 6'4

Weight- 232 lbs

Good traits- Courageous, Confident

Bad traits- Short fuse

Job- Poor Wrestling school

Background- Father was killed by a drunk, mother was single and alone until she remarried a rich, strong, Irish pro-wrestler which improved Oisin's life by a long shot

Dream- Be like his step-father

Note- About to drop out of the Irish Wrestling School, doesn't have Irish accent

Race- Black, Irish

Final cast list- (everyone looks the same as they do now but have different ages and no one is in a relationship)

Men-

Randy Orton (age 28, 2005 haircut)

John Cena (Age 30)

Daniel Bryan (age 30)

Sheamus (age 28)

Vinnie Zane (age 28)

Oisin Abraham (age 28)

Women-

AJ Lee (age 27)

Nikki Bella (age 30)

Brie Bella (age 30)

Kaitlyn (returning) (27)

Cameron (age 26)

Alicia Fox (age 27)

Let it begin.

"Hello everyone. I am this seasons guest host of Big Brother, Vince McMahon. This season, 10 WWE stars will meet two local wrestlers. But this season the rules have changed. The bedroom is split in half still. But each bed is in a stall next to a table. Above each bed is a window to another bed stall from the opposite gender room. The person across from one person is that persons partner. Because this season, everyone competes in teams. They name their team and hope to win. A team will both be Head of Household and will need to always be in agreement. Let's meet our stars." Vince stood in a forest next to a dirt road.

Six cars pulled onto the dirt road.

"Let's meet the first two male competitors." The two men stepped out of the first car.

"Our civilians! Vinnie Zane of South Africa and Oisin Abraham of Dublin, Ireland! Now all we have left are our wrestlers. Car #2! The first divas!"

(Let's just skip the saying of 'they stepped out of the car')

"AJ Lee and Kaitlyn!"

"Randy Orton and Sheamus!"

"Nikki and Brie Bella!"

"John Cena and Daniel Bryan!"

"And lastly, Cameron and Alicia Fox!"

The cars drove away. Two big army jeeps pulled in. "Gentlemen to the first jeep, ladies to the second."

Vince followed the men into the first jeep. They drove about a mile before turning into the deep forest. After another six miles, they arrived at the gated house. They piled out and they ran through the gates, into the house, and jumped through the separate doors on the second to last floor into the bedroom.

Everyone ran to a stall. Vince's voice came over the speaker.

"Everyone look threw the window and find your partner for the season. Once you know, go upstairs to the top floor, and to the door labeled 'Conference'. Walk to the table with your stall number and sit down to talk to your partner."

Everyone saw their partner and went to the big room. Once everyone had sat, Vince entered the room. "Let's start with stall six." Stall six was the closest to the door in the bedroom, while one was the farthest and against the wall.

"Stall six: Oisin Abraham and Alicia Fox!"

"Stall five: Vinnie Zane and Cameron!"

"Stall four: Sheamus and Kaitlyn!"

"Stall three: Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella!"

"Stall two: John Cena and Nikki Bella!"

"And finally stall one: Randy Orton and AJ Lee!"

[Note: Story will follow Stall One]

"Everyone, come up with a team name."

After minutes of discussion, he went around, asked the team names, and wrote them down.

"Oisin and Alicia have chosen 'Ocean Foxes'."

"Vinnie and Cameron have chosen 'The South Dancers'."

"Sheamus and Kaitlyn have chosen 'The Irish Militia'."

"Daniel and Brie have chosen 'Goat Magic'."

"John and Nikki have chosen 'Hustled Magic'."

"Randy and AJ have chosen 'Black Vipers'."

"Let the show begin." He said.


	3. The Storm

Discussion of Black Vipers:

As Vince finished his things, Randy turned back to the devil across from him.

"So I guess it's you and me." He said. "Once we were both on top. But they took our spots. This is a way to get back at them."

"Must you remind me? Brie and Nikki did that magic thing and that's the only way Brie took the title from me. Bryan botched his move, gave you a concussion, and won your titles. The coincidence that they are on the same team is pure luck. But I guarantee that when this is over we are in a storyline together. Then we are back on top."

"That's the plan. We need to think on the same page. The quickest way to get rid of them is to target John and Nikki first. Brie is weak without her twin. Brie gets angry easily. You make her angry in the women's bedroom in front of the other divas. The other divas vote for her team in eviction. I'll do the same for Bryan."

"Don't forget that taking out John and Nikki are not soft. But still, them first."

"Settled."

Discussion of the Irish Militia:

Kaitlyn looked at her new partner.

"I know who we get rid of first." Sheamus said.

"Is it AJ and Randy?" Not only was AJ Kaitlyn's backstabbing former friend, but she was partnered with Kaitlyn's crush, Randy Orton.

"I was thinking that we get rid of Johnny and Nikki first. Then Brie and Bryan. Then Randy and AJ. Then Vinnie and Cameron. I want two Irishmen in the finals. Besides, I was talking to Oisin on the ride. He is a very nice guy who is good at kicking arse." Sheamus said.

Kaitlyn looked back to Randy and AJ before smiling at her partner.

Discussion of the Ocean Foxes:

Oisin looked at his partner is an odd way before speaking.

"I have an idea. First let us target either Brie or Nikki. Nikki first, then Brie. Next we get Vinnie and Cameron. The final three should be us, Sheamus and Kaitlyn, and Randy and AJ. Then we go from there. Sheamus and I have a homeland connection. But Randy seemed to enjoy his life and job more. Do you agree?" Oisin planned.

"I do, but I'm leaning towards letting Randy and AJ stay. AJ is a good friend of mine." Alicia smiled.

This was going to be good.

It was time for the HoH competition.

Everyone was told to put on a bathing suit and held out to the Olympic sized pool in the back of the house. Randy and AJ showed first, Randy in black trunks and AJ in a black bikini. Oisin and Alicia showed last, Oisin in red trunks and Alicia in a red bikini. Every team had a color.

Black Vipers were black.

Hustled Magic were yellow.

Goat Magic were white.

The Irish Militia were orange.

South Dancers were green.

Ocean Foxes were red.

"Alright everyone. Today's HoH competition is a diving challenge. Each team will dive, each person once. At the same time. My stepson Hunter and daughter Stephanie are today's judges." He held up an Ipad with a plain screen. He tapped it and the screen changed color.

Orange.

Kaitlyn climbed onto the 25 foot high springboard while Sheamus climbed up to the 30 foot high platform. Kaitlyn jumped, did a front flip, and landed head first. Sheamus dove backward, did nothing, and landed foot first.

Stephanie and Hunter talked before Stephanie used her finger to write something on the orange screen of the ipad. Vince tapped the screen and held it up.

Green.

Vinnie took the spring, Cameron took the platform. They did the same thing, a normal dive. The judges wrote and the color changed.

Yellow.

John did an impressive platform dive, a triple spiral. Nikki was safe and did a cannon ball. The judges wrote and the color changed.

White.

Bryan ran to the edge of the platform. He turned and jumped sideways as Brie did a backflip. The judges wrote and the color changed. The final two teams discussed with their partners as the ipad was held up.

...Red.

Alicia did a triple backflip as did Oisin. The judges wrote and the color changed. It was black, and AJ and Randy were already at the boards. Randy stood on the platform, AJ on the spring board. AJ looked up at Randy and nodded.

He backed up than ran. A single backflip. Into a triple spiral, hitting the water in diving form. AJ backed up to the beginning up the spring board. She ran.

At half way, she began a backwards handspring. She landed on her feet, backwards on the edge of the board. The second she landed, she used the propeller move to jump ten feet in the air. Above the platform. She had jumped outward also. She did a single backflip into a double spiral, hitting the water in a diving form.

Every team stood in line with towels around their shoulders. Randy brushed his hair back when Vince turned to the teams.

"Our first Head of Household...is...the winners of the diving competition...Black Vipers!"

Randy turned and hugged AJ. As he did, he whispered in her ear. "We are putting bot hustled and goat magic for eviction." He chuckled and pulled away.

Randy and AJ stood in the big room for eviction and announcements. The rest of the teams stood in line next to them. The Power Of Vito was won by Ocean foxes and after a chat, Oisin and Alicia agreed not to use it.

Vince nodded and Randy spoke. "Ocean Foxes, you are safe."

Then Oisin. "Irish Militia, you are safe."

Then Sheamus. "South Dancers, you are safe."

Vince looked to the Goat and Hustled Magic. "Goat Magic, Hustled Magic. You are both up for eviction. Alicia, are you and Oisin using your power?"

"No sir." Vince handed out index cards and pens. "Write the name of the team you want to be evicted and hand them to me."

Quickly, the cards were handed over.

"Wow." Vince said. "All of these votes are for the same team. I'm sorry...but you have been evicted."

"Who?!" Both eviction teams asked loudly.

"Oh yeah. Hustled Magic."

They stormed away and packed their bags as an Army jeep arrived to take them to the car in the forest. Every team stayed and hung around, but there was a team missing.

Black Vipers stood in the HoH room. "Shit." AJ said.

"I know. There is only one bed. But you can have it. The couch looks pretty comfy anyway." Randy grinned.

AJ ran around the where Randy was and hugged him. "Dude go take a shower. Now." She laughed as he walked over to the bathroom. As he opened the door, he removed his shirt and peered out at AJ and looked down at his bare chest.

"Sure you don't wanna watch?" He smirked and closed the door.

AJ laid down on the bed and thought.

-In the big room-

Oisin and Alicia stood up after Oisin said something. He lead her up to a door in the back of huge house she hadn't seen. He looked around before opening it. He turned on the lights. A big closet. They walked in before Oisin shut and locked the door. He pulled Alicia close and kissed her.

-Back in the big room-

The teams all played games against each other, surprisingly not fighting. But Kaitlyn grunted every few minutes at the absence of Randy and AJ.

-HoH-

Randy hopped out of the shower and wrapped a white fluffy towel around his waist before leaving the bathroom. He turned and looked at the bed where AJ lay staring at the ceiling.

"AJ?"

She jumped and turned to him. "Oh. Hey. Pants. You need pants."

"I know. I also need boxers so turn over." He dropped his towel and quickly out of his boxers. "Ok there on."

AJ flipped again and looked at him, stared at the center of his blue boxers before turning to his head.

"My heads up here." He laughing and put off his jeans. He then turned on the flat screen on the wall in front of the bed before running to the bed, jumping right over AJ. He nearly jumped over the bed but was safe.

They watched Law and Order: SVU for an hour before Randy stood up. He walked to the bathroom and came back with a white towel. He laid down again then sat up. He ran the towel over his hair a few times before grabbing his comb off the bed stand and combing it upward. He then laid back and covered his face with the towel. He moved it quickly and looked over at AJ, who was drifting to sleep. He then looked to the clock. All of the sudden, it was 11 PM. He wiped down his face one last time before moving over to the couch. He lay facing AJ, watching her sleep.

How delicate, he thought. Randy himself then fell asleep. He listened to the sounds of the tv and AJ murmuring in her sleep. His dream approached quickly.

-Dream-

Randy found back in the Marines, in war. He lead his squad as they approached an enemy building. He looked to the lone window and saw something. Handcuffed to a chair, he saw a short girl with long black hair and a brave face. Her tan skin glowed in the small dimmer of a single bulb. He turned to his squad.

"O'Neil, Young. Take left side. Rhodes and Rhodes, take right side. Reigns, Ambrose. Take the ladder and get on the roof. Levesque, Rollins, inside with me."

Everyone moved. Randy kicked down the door and he and his boys ran in. The building was completely empty. No furniture. But Randy was still on a mission. He pointed to the front room then to Rollins, who went, then the right room to Levesque who also moved. He walked into the left room with the window. As he ran to find the woman who wasn't in the chair, he saw a back door open. He ran out. He saw a man not to far in front of him. The man turned. He held the woman in his arms. Randy read his tag. "Brooks" it read. Brooks slapped the women when she spoke.

"Randy!" She yelled. She knew his name? His full name was on his tag.

"Randy!"

"Randy!" She was thrown and landed in a heap in front of Randy. She was very weak now.

Now she spoke softly with pain. "Randy."

-End of dream-

Randy jumped up. AJ stood over him. "What the hell were you dreaming about? You were squirming like crazy."

"N-nothing." He responded, then closed his eyes again. AJ walked back to the bed and climbed under the covers. A giant rumble of thunder hit as Randy opened his eyes. He say AJ become very startled. She pulled the covers over her body until they reached her shoulders. Every time there was thunder, AJ would jump, even if it was the smallest of sounds. Randy became tired of this and stood up. He walked over to the other side of the bed. Softly he laid down. AJ had not noticed. Randy slid under the covers and wrapped his arm around AJ. She jumped and looked up at him confused.

"Don't think anything of the storm." He whispered. AJ put her head down. Randy pressed the front of his body into the back of AJ's. He kissed her cheek softly and put his head down on top of hers, covering her ears.

After all, the storm was just Randy's signal.


	4. Into The Pouring Rain

In the night.

Randy awoke an hour later at one. The storm had grown worse. AJ was sound asleep from Randy sheltering her. He moved when he realized she was in a deep sleep. But when what sounded like a house collapsing was caused by thunder, AJ jumped up. Another one happened and she jumped again. Randy grabbed a flashlight off the table and pulled AJ down. He pulled the covers over their head and tucked them under his head so they wouldn't move. With his one arm he reached out and grabbed the pillows, placing over the covers. He moved his hand back and turned on the flash light. AJ and Randy were on their sides facing each other. The flashlight was between them. Randy put his hand on his bare chest and looked at AJ.

"Who says we need sleep?" Randy asked. AJ smiled.

"What do we do?"

"There's a game by dad played with me when I was young. We ask each other questions. The other person can pass three times, but on the third time, they have to do a dare."

"I like it."

"Ask first."

"Why did you leave the Marines?"

"Pass. What's the scar on your neck from?"

"Kaitlyn being a bitch. Why don't you have a shirt on?"

"I don't sleep with a shirt. Why were ever friends with Kaitlyn?"

"I thought she a lesbian so I wanted to be on her good side to encourage her to come out. Why are you sleeping in jeans?"

"I usually sleep in my boxers but your here. If you had to yes to any dare would you do it?"

"Yes. Do you think part of you is still stuck in your fathers shadow?"

"Pass. Was your father abusive?"

"Pass. How do you feel about your ex wife?"

"Pass. Shit that was the third time."

"Yup." AJ smiled. "I dare you to-"

"Save it."

Randy leaned over and kissed AJ. He did this for several seconds before going back to his side of the bed.

"What do you wanna do now?" She asked.

"Sleep." Randy smirked, turned off the flashlight and climbed out of the blankets. He thought she could handle the remainder of the storm.

He grabbed a blanket off the chair and went back to a different couch, this one facing the balcony. He turned and faced it. Thinking about his actions, he stood up.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air." He heard AJ mumble before sliding opening the balcony glass door. There was a black awning covering only the door. He stepped out and in to the heavy pouring rain.


End file.
